Final Destination 5:The 180 Curse
by Lep' In The Hood
Summary: 12 years after Flight 180,Dallas Howell forsees a gas station exploding and saves 8 others from their doom. But Death was only getting started as it hunts them down, one by one until all the survivers are dead. Rated M for profanity and gore. R&R please.
1. On The Road

"Ok guys for the next 2 weeks it's us, New York, and..."Dallas said to his friends David, Claire, and Taylor. David was sitting in the back seat with Taylor, who was right behind Dallas. Dallas was driving with Claire right by his side.

Unlike most 18 year old guys, Dallas was honest and loved his friends. But the one thing that he loved most was his girlfriend Claire. Dallas was a black-haired, brown-eyed Mexican boy. He was also tall but not as tall as David. He had gotten his license a couple years back when McKinley Speedway had collapsed.

"And that SWEET hotel you booked us at!" His friend David Wayne interrupted. David was a man of action, he loved to watch horror movies especially slasher flicks. David was blonde-haired, blue-eyed and was like a brother to Dallas. Dallas and David have been friends since 5th grade and now that they've graduated high school they were gonna go on a trip of a lifetime!

"Yeah Dally that must've cost you a fortune!" said David's girlfriend and Dallas' friend Taylor Cade. Taylor was the smart girl of the group, she was blonde, had blue eyes and was dating David. Claire is her best friend and they do everything together! Needless to say Claire was her 'sister from another mister'.

The week before the trip, Dallas had booked him and his friends at a very fancy hotel in New York.

"Well it's not gonna kill me to spend a couple of bucks on my friends." Dallas modestly told them.  
Just then Claire Eden, Dallas' girlfriend, noticed that Dallas' car was almost out of gas.

"Hey Dally, the car's almost out of gas. We should stop at the next station."Claire warned him. As I said before Claire and Taylor were close, REAL close! Claire had black hair and black eyes, almost like Dallas. She loved him with all her heart and she loved David as a brother too.

Dallas quickly looked at the meter which was almost on E and then saw a gas station up ahead.

"Well that's weird." said David as he noticed the gas station too.

"What?"Dallas asked puzzled.

"How your car is almost empty but there's a gas station right in front of you. Don't you think that's weird?"David told Dallas.

"Well that is a little weird, but then again, maybe it's meant to be."Dallas smirked at his friend. When they reached the gas station a strange wind blew over Dallas.

"Whoa! Did you guys feel that?"Dallas asked.

"Feel what?"Said Claire feeling a little puzzled.

"Never mind but it felt a little... freakish!"Dallas said with fear in his voice.  
But that day Dallas would learn a whole new meaning to the word "freakish"...


	2. Explosion of The Gas Station

They quickly pulled into the station. David and Dallas both stepped out of the car.

"Ok, well David and I will be right back. If you guys wanna come on in with us, feel free" Dallas said grinning at Claire. His smile disappeared when David started laughing.

"What?"Asked Dallas.

"Dally, you don't own the place!"David joked. Dallas smirked at his friend.

"Can't I ever crack a joke with you?" He asked.

"Well..." said his friends.

"Don't answer that…" Dallas told his friends to save himself from being dissed.

David and Dallas walked into the store, and the first thing Dallas noticed was a magazine about the 12 year anniversary of the Flight 180 story.

The magazine stated "Death has no boundaries: The Flight 180 story" in big red letters on top of the page.

"Hey David, have you ever heard about Flight 180?"Dallas asked him. "Yeah! 1 year later on Route 23 the same thing happened!"David told him. Then David realized something about that day."Hey that was exactly 12 years ago, today!"

"Dang! 12 years!"Dallas they heard the bell by the door and they both turned to see who walked in and sure enough it was Claire.

"Hey Claire, is Taylor still in the car?"Asked David.

"Yeah she didn't want to come though, I don't know why."Claire answered him. The 3 walked towards to the David noticed the name tags on the clerks: Donald and Daisy and sure enough they were twins, brother and sister. The other clerk's name seemed like an outsider, Stacey. David tried to hide his laughter but failed to do so.

"What's so funny?"Claire asked. The clerks glared at David.

"Check out their names!" David whispered to Claire. Stacey heard him.

"Real mature!"She snapped at him.

"Dallas let's go."Claire told him. The three walked out of the station as Reese McField, a tough guy on a motorcycle, walked into the station.

Dallas, Claire, and David were standing in front of the store when a man driving a semi-truck, named Chuck Phillips, suffered from a heart attack near the gas station. Dallas noticed the truck swerving towards them.

"Move!"Dallas yelled as he grabbed David and Claire. Reese walked out of the store only to be hit by the swerving truck. Reese's blood soaked Dallas, David, and Claire as Taylor watched helplessly from inside Dallas' car.

Keith Richards rapidly turned from filling his car, only to be caught staring into the headlights of the truck. He quickly jumped out of the way just barely missing the truck. A shaken Keith stood up watching the truck demolish his car.

"Oh my God!" Keith yelled as the truck _and_ his car exploded. Daisy and Stacey screamed from inside the station as they watched Keith being consumed by the flames.

Donald had opened the door to get his sister, Stacey, and himself out.

"Get out of here!"Donald yelled to them. But the girls wouldn't move at all! Donald turned around to see Keith's flaming car fly towards him. Once again Daisy and Stacey screamed when they saw the gory mess that spread through the doorway where Donald once was.

Stacey and Daisy ran for the backdoor but they were too late. Another flaming car smashed through the ceiling crushing Stacey and spraying Daisy in blood.

Dallas and his friends were joined outside by the station. They turned but could do nothing but watch the store collapse killing Daisy. Taylor got out of the car to join her friends.

Taylor ducked as debris from the car flew her missed her but hit Dallas' car straight in the quickly noted this and stood up as the car exploded right in front of her.

David started sobbing over her, but didn't notice Dallas pull Claire away as a car flew their way. Dallas and Claire watched as their friend was crushed under the car.

"Claire! Are you ok?"Dallas asked in a shaken voice. But Claire could do nothing but point behind him. He spun around just in time to see a sharp metal car part fly toward them. Claire pushed Dallas down but was too late to save herself as the car piece impaled her through the stomach.

"Claire! No!"Dallas started sobbing as Claire fell over dead. Then he heard something as loud as thunder coming from behind him. Dallas turned to see a flaming car rapidly slide toward him. It kept bouncing with debris flying off each time it hit the ground. Dallas was frozen with fear and closed his eyes and knew, this was it.


	3. Dallas' Warning

Suddenly, just before the rouge car was going to hit him, Dallas woke up. He was startled by how violent it was! Claire noticed him breathing heavily.

"Dallas, are you ok?"She asked, concerned for her boyfriend.

"Hey, you ok?"David asked. Dallas ran towards his car and pounded on Taylor's window.

"Dallas, what are you doing?"Taylor asked startled by him.

"Get out of there, Taylor it's not safe!"He explained. Claire and David approached him.

"Dallas calm down!"They told him.

"No! You don't understand, the station's gonna explode! We need to go NOW!"He shouted. Dallas ran to Reese as he walked out of the station.

"Are you ok?"Reese asked him.

"Please you have to leave now!"Dallas explained himself.

"Dude, I'm not going anywhere!"Reese told him.

"No, no! Please the station's gonna explode!" Reese had a very short temper, so out of anger he pushed Dallas hard on the ground. But Dallas didn't care. He continued to warn the others.

Knowing time would catch up to him, he ran into the store to warn Donald, Stacey, and Daisy.

"Get out of here! The station's gonna explode any minute now!"Dallas warned. Donald, Stacey, and Daisy stood there for a moment exchanging glances.

"Are you ok kid?"Donald asked. Somehow Dallas knew they wouldn't listen and escape. So he did the 1st thing that came to mind. A hit and run. Dallas grabbed the three nearest things and ran out the door.

"Hey come back with those!"Daisy yelled. They stood there for a moment, until Donald chased after him and Stacey decided to follow them.

As Dallas (still holding the items he had stolen) made his way to Keith, he was followed by the Claire, David, Donald, Stacey, Daisy, Reese, and Taylor.

"Hey dude, you gotta get out of here! It's not safe. The station's gonna explode!" Dallas warned him.

"Why? It seems pretty safe to me!"Keith told him. Dallas couldn't take anything from him to get him to chase him out of the station, so he just spit on Keith's shoes. Keith's face was bright red.

Dallas ran as Keith joined the crowd that was following him. Dallas heard a truck approaching so he spun around and saw the truck coming down the highway. He knew there wasn't much time. Dallas dropped the stolen items and ran to the other side of the road, where he knew they'd be safe.

Finally the crowd caught up to him. His friends all looked worried, but everyone else looked angry.

"What's wrong with you?"Reese snapped at him. The others soon started arguing about him being a thief, crazy, or just needing to calm down. Dallas saw the truck skid towards the station.

"Look out!"Dallas yelled. He watched as the station as it blew to bits and the store burnt to the ground.

"Oh my God!" yelled the others. Dallas was sweating badly! He wondered why he saw it happen in his head.

Dallas stared at the flames that were consuming innocent strangers, and thought he saw a face staring at him. It was a ghost-like face made of the flames, it looked a bit like a skull to him.  
Reese began to stare at Dallas as if he were some kind of freak. But to Reese, he _was_ a freak.


	4. Rain Turns Red

Stacey was crying in the arms of Donald and Daisy, Reese had been staring at Dallas the whole time as if trying to fry through him with laser vision.

Claire was looking at Dallas then to Taylor then to Dallas. Keith kept to himself and stared at the clock.

"Can we go now?"Reese complained.

David shook his head. "Wow!" he said.

"What's up with you?"Reese demanded.

"Me? I have no problem, you're the one with the problem! 35 people died less than an hour ago and you don't care!"David shot back.

"Really? Well seems to me that the only one that should really be here is that freak who saw it coming!" Reese yelled back.

Claire decided to step in and defend her boyfriend! Taylor put her hand on David's shoulder as if supporting him."Shut your mouth! Dallas saved your life and that's how you repay him?"

Donald joined in "That is true!"

"Shut up you prick! Stay out of this!"Reese yelled

Stacey stopped crying to defend her boyfriend...just like Claire. Daisy loved her brother as much as Stacey, so it was the old Stacey-Daisy gang up!

"You asshole! He saved us _all_! Everyone in this room owes this kid their lives!"Daisy angrily yelled.

"The only thing you can blame him for is for saving your worthless life! You're gonna be laying on your death bed and praying for this kid to come and save you again!"Stacey yelled at Reese.

By now Taylor and Dallas were the only ones not swearing at each other from across the room. Dallas was angry now!

"**ALL OF YOU STOP**!"Dallas yelled louder than everyone else in the room."Please...just stop..."

Just then the detective that had taken them all in for questioning came through the door."You're all good to go."

"About time!"Reese exclaimed grabbing his stuff.

Dallas, Claire, Taylor, and David were the first ones out followed by Donald, Stacey, and Daisy. Keith pushed past them and Reese to get was the last to go.

The detective stopped Reese."He saved your life man! Lay off."He told him.

All his life people have been telling him what to do. He was tired of being told to "lay off"!

He walked through the front door of the police station and started his walk home since his Chevy was lost in the explosion.

"Nobody tells Reese McField what to do!"He thought to himself "Nobody!"

Reese walked down the sidewalk and sighed."Three miles to go" he groaned to himself.

That day couldn't get any worse for him, he spoke too soon, because just as he reached the curb of Reilly St. started to rain...HARD!

"WHY!"Reese yelled to the sky as he put the hood of his sweater and continued to walk.

A sudden rush of air pushed past him, he could hear a faint voice calling his name "Reese...Reese...Reese". He started to feel uncomfortable...hunted...stalked...

He started to walk a little faster and passed an alley where two kids were playing a card game under an awning.

"You go first" one of them said. The three words echoed in his mind "You go first".

Something wasn't right, he could feel it. But he continued walking. His sense of danger kicked in so he briefly looked behind him to make sure no one was following him...no one was there.

Reese stopped at a curb and waited for a group of cars to pass by. He noticed a black pen riding a small stream of water towards him."WALK" said the sign. Reese began to cross the street.

Reese was halfway across when he heard the sound of a tire popping! He looked down the street to his left and a bus was speeding towards him with one tire popped! Running was the 1st thing that came to Reese's mind.

He ran for a brief moment but tripped on the black pen that was riding the stream. He was 2/3's across when he was frozen in fear so he closed his eyes and waited for the truck to come and crush his body.

A wave of water splashed over him and a loud "WHOOSH" sound sped past looked to his right no longer scared and noticed that the bus had missed him!

"Yeah! Reese McField is immortal baby!"He rejoiced in his second survival of the day and looked at the number on the bus."180".

**CRASH! **He heard the sound of the bus hitting a stop sign and he was in fear again because the stop sign the bus hit flew over the bus, into the air, and flew straight at Reese's neck!

Blood was raining down. The rain that surrounded Reese's dead body was red...so was the rain that surrounded his head which was now a yard away from his body.


	5. Convincing Dallas

"He's dead! You can't ignore it!" David said trying to convince Dallas that death was after them.

"It means nothing David! It's a thing called 'pure coincidence'!" Dallas said in his defense.

They were sitting in Dallas living room two days after the accident.

"Dally come on! Think about it. You save Reese from dying a first time but the same exact day he dies in a weird accident!" Taylor insisted. She accompanied David tell Dallas about death.

"Guys, I saw it happen. Not once but twice! Plus, the first time I saw the accident happen I saw my two best friends and my girlfriend die! I don't want to think about it anymore!" Dallas complained.

David sighed. "Dallas, please! Listen to what we have to say!"

"David I am listening! Listening to my best friend going crazy!" Dallas shot back.

"No! We're not trying to psych you out Dally, we're trying to _warn_ you!" Taylor told him.

Just then there was a knock at Dallas' door. Dallas got up and opened the door. He saw Claire standing in his doorway with an article on Flight 180 in one hand.

"Dally, take a look at this! That guy you saved, Reese, he's dead!" Claire informed him.

Dallas sighed and she stepped in the house. "That's what they came here to rant about." He complained.

"Ok, Dally what if he dies then everyone else you saved dies too huh? Then what?" David scolded.

Dallas sat down on his couch and Claire handed him the article. "Read it" she said.

He looked at her, then to Taylor, then to David who nodded. Dallas sighed and read the title in his mind. "The Infamous Flight 180".

The moment he saw 'Flight 180' in the title he shuddered then everything was on fire! He could hear it, the screaming. Dally turned around and saw a man in his car trapped in the flames screaming for help. Dallas tried to run to him but his feet wouldn't budge.

The smoke filled his lungs and Dallas began to cough. He fell to his knees and he could hear his name being called out. He finally woke up.

"Dallas! Wake up!" Claire yelled. Dallas coughed again, and again. "Fire" he whispered.

His friends all wore puzzled expressions. "What?" asked Taylor?

"Fire! I don't know who's next but…they're gonna die in a fire!" Dallas managed to choke out.

A tear rolled down Dallas' cheek and he looked up at his friends.

"Why?" he asked himself. "Why is this happening to me?"


	6. McKinley Ave

**Lep' In The Hood: This is my re-write of this chapter because I thought Keith, Donald, and Daisy's deaths sucked, so I will redo them in a better and gorier way. Enjoy.**

Dallas and Claire went looking for Keith in Claire's car while David and Taylor searched for Daisy and Stacey.

Claire drove, Dallas was still shaken from when he saw the man in the fire.

Claire looked to Dallas. He stared out the window.

"Hey." Dallas looked at her. "We'll find them, don't worry." she said. Dallas sighed.

A couple of streets away, Keith Richards left to go to work. He worked as a clerk at a store in which they sold CD's and DVD's. An electronic store.

He took his blue intrepid because his other car was destroyed in the gas station. He turn onto another street growing nearer and nearer to Dallas and Claire.

Donald and Stacey were in Donald's car driving to meet up with Daisy. Lately they had to go look for different jobs, and so did Daisy. They're lives were getting worse. Daisy wanted them to meet her at a small family-owned restaurant, where they could hopefully get new jobs. Daisy was already there, waiting.

Dallas and Claire pulled onto McKinley Ave. and so did Keith. Dallas looked straight, into the street and saw Keith's car. He cocked an eyebrow but suddenly he saw the car on fire...again. Somehow Dallas was standing in the street. Keith was trapped in the car, not moving at all. He heard the sound of tires swerving behind him, he turned and saw another car tipped on it's side. He looked through the front window and saw a red light coming from inside the car. Blood pooled out the window.

Dallas gasped and looked around. He was still in Claire's car. Claire turned to him.

"What? Did it happen again?" she asked. Dallas was panting and he nodded.

Claire looked straight ahead and saw she had accidentally turned into the wrong lane. Keith's car was coming in straight ahead at full speed. He tried to move but the cars crashed. Keith's car flipped over against the wall of a building, fuel was leaking. It made a trail a yard wide from Keith's car and sparks flew from the impact. The sparks landed on the fuel and ignited it. Dallas and Claire got out of the car and rushed to help.

"Help!" yelled Keith, his seat belt was stuck. The fire grew closer. Dallas tried to pull him out but a piece of metal cut his hand. Claire saw this and rushed to him. Keith was still trying to get out.

Dallas recoiled in pain into the street with Claire. Another car was speeding toward them, it was Donald's car. Dallas and Claire jumped out of the way. The fire reached Keith's car and it exploded with him inside. The explosion was near Donald's car and it made the car flip onto it's side, right under a street light. The driver's side of the car was sticking up.

Donald and Stacey manged to undo their seat belts as Dallas ran toward their car. He saw their faces and recognized them.

"Claire! It's the clerks from the station!" he yelled. He heard a creaking noise and looked up. The street light began to fall right on top of the car. Dallas swung open Donald's door and pulled him out. But it was too late for Stacey. The light somehow turned red, and plowed into the side of the car and severed Stacey at the waste. She whimpered as Donald watched, crying. Dallas looked away and Claire began to sob. Dallas hugged her and turned her away. Blood pooled onto the street.

Dallas remembered that Donald died before Stacey in his premonition.

"It skipped him." he said to himself. "And it went onto her." he finished. He looked at Donald and then to Claire.

"Call David and Taylor." he said.

**Lep' In The Hood: Death skipped Donald and went to Stacey instead. If you're wondering who's next on Death's list, that would be: Daisy. Chapter 7 will be up in a week or so. 'Til then, enjoy my other stories.**


	7. Daisy's Demise

**Lep' In The Hood: 3 down and 6 to go. **

David and Taylor drove down a street near a small restaurant when suddenly, David's cell phone rang.

Taylor grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID, it read: Dallas Howell.

"David pull over ,it's Dally." said Taylor.

"Ok." he pulled into the parking lot of the small restaurant and Taylor answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Taylor? Are you with David?" asked Dallas.

"Yeah he's right here. Did you guys find the others?" asked Taylor.

Dallas paused. "We only found 3...but only saved one..." he said.

Taylor gasped.

"What? What happened?" asked David.

"Two more just died..." she told him. David's jaw dropped.

"W-well who's left?" Taylor asked Dallas.

"Claire, you guys, me, and Donald. The clerk." he announced.

"Who's next?" she asked.

"Donald's sister. Daisy. He said she was waiting for them at a restaurant." Dallas explained.

Taylor gave David the phone and got out of the car. She ran up to the window of the restaurant and looked through it.

Daisy was in Taylor's sights. Daisy was sitting at a table by herself with a bottle of Jarito next to her.

Taylor noticed a ceiling fan. It dangled from a lone chord. Right next to a fire extinguisher.

Daisy took a drink from but the ceiling fan fell. A blade slit open a side of the fire extinguisher. The fire extinguisher fell but the sodium made it fly upward. Daisy was about to put down her glass bottle but the fire extinguisher hit the butt of the bottle, lunging it into her throat. The head of the bottle stuck out through the back of her neck. She fell over dead as all the other patrons watched, in horror. Taylor's jaw fell and David turned away to vomit.

When David stopped vomiting, he took out his phone and called Dallas.

"Dallas?" said David.

"David, what happened?" asked Dallas.

"The clerk...the clerk is dead!" he told him.

Taylor took the phone from David.

"Dally, who died after the clerk?" she asked.

Dallas tried hard to remember. He took in a long breath and thought back to his premonition. He remembered Daisy died when the store collapsed, then that Taylor died when his car exploded and David was hit by a rouge car.

"It's you..." he said.

Taylor dropped the phone and a tear went down her cheek. David grabbed the phone.

"Dally, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes but if we don't keep her alive, it's coming for you..." Dallas warned. Just then the coroners arrived to take away Daisy's body.

David looked at the window, he noticed what appeared to be a shadow moving across the glass.

He hugged Taylor.

"I'm not gonna let it get to you." he said.

She hugged him back. The two got into the car and drove off, toward Dallas' home.


	8. Sacrifice and Victory

Dallas, Claire, David, Taylor, and Donald stood outside Dallas' house. David had his arms around Taylor the whole time.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna let it happen." Claire said, hugging her.

Donald had become depressed after hearing his sister had been killed. He looked to Dallas.

"Hey kid." he said. Dallas turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really grateful that you saved me...twice. But now my sister and wife are dead...there's nothing for me anymore." said Donald.

Dallas became confused. "What do you mean?"

"You say Death is after us right? Why not give it what it wants?" he said.

Taylor looked at him "Donald...I'm not gonna kill myself."

Donald shook his head and sighed. "Not you...me."

He began to walk away from the others but Claire stopped him.

"No, no, Don we can fight back!" Claire told him.

"What for? I lost the only two people I have...or had." he said.

Donald began to run, into the city. Dallas and Claire ran after him.

David started to go after them but Taylor caught him.

"David, don't go." she said.

David looked at her and then to his car.

"Get in."

Donald ran to the street and two cars nearly hit him. Dallas and Claire were close behind.

"Donald! We can beat this!" Dallas yelled. But he kept running.

"Don't try to stop me!" Donald ran into an apartment building and headed for the roof. Strangers watched as Dallas and Claire ran after him.

Minutes later, Donald reached the rooftop. He walked to the edge and stared at the ground, many feet below.

"Don! Don't!" yelled Dallas. Donald turned back at them they saw tears running down his face.

"Why not? I have nothing left! No job, my wife AND sister are dead!" he yelled.

"We can beat this! Don't give in to it!" yelled Claire.

Donald turned back around, just as Taylor and David arrived.

Dallas suddenly felt as if he were falling. He saw the number 180 zoom past him, and then the sidewalk. He then awoke. He looked around and he was still on the roof-top.

Taylor noticed Donald and ran to him, he jumped but Taylor caught him by the collar. They both began to fall off the building. David yelled for Taylor and he ran to the edge.

"Taylor!" yelled Dallas. Claire cried and David fell to his knees, he saw Don and Taylor laying in the streets, dead.

Dallas realized that Donald wasn't meant to die with Taylor.

"Guys...I think we beat death." he said.

David turned to him, confused. "What?"

"It wasn't Donald who was supposed to die with Taylor. It was _you_ David." he explained.

"He died out of place" said Claire, understanding.

David stood up. "So because of them, we live?" he asked.

Dallas nodded. David hugged him and the Claire. The 3 celebrated their victory. They walked away, to get off the rooftop. But they didn't know that it _still_ wasn't over...


	9. 13th Anniversary

It's been 10 months since Taylor and Don died, it was the one year anniversary since the gas station exploded. Dallas, David, and Claire sat in Dallas' living room, bored with nothing to do.

They sat there watching T.V but Dallas turned it off.

"Guys, it's been a year today! Don't you guys think we should celebrate beating Death?" he said.

"Dally, what do _you_ want to do? I'm really bored here!" said David.

Claire stood up. "Well...we could go to the mall." she insisted.

"Not a bad idea." said Dallas.

The trio walked out into the David's car. Claire sat up front with David and Dallas in the back.

David's engine sputtered when he turned it on.

"Aw no!" he said.

"What?" asked Claire.

"My car, it won't start." he announced.

Dallas turned around and saw a city-bus stop down the street.

"Well we could take the bus."

"Fine by me." said Claire.

"Sure, why not?"

They waited at the bus stop for several minutes, then the bus finally arrived.

"Took him long enough." joked Dallas. David and Claire laughed.

They got on the bus but Dallas stared at the bus number: 180.

A cold wind blew over him and he turned around as if someone had grabbed him.

David looked at him from the bus door.

"Hey, you coming?" he asked.

Dallas paused for a second. "Yeah."

He boarded, paid and sat down next to Claire. He began to think about everything that happened. The gas station, everyone's deaths, and the number 180. Then he thought about why Don died _along_ with Taylor.

David and Claire began some kind of conversation when Dallas was lost in thought. He thought, if when Death skips someone and goes directly to the next person, what becomes of the skipped soul?

The bus stopped to pick up a group of boys, and three girls. They also boarded the bus, Dallas could see a look of worry on one of their faces. They sat down and talked amongst themselves.

"Guys..." he began.

"Yeah?" said David.

"What about Donald?" he asked.

Claire cocked her eyebrows. "What _about_ him?" she said.

"I mean, why did he die along with Taylor? A lot of people say Death just goes to the next person." said Dallas.

"Which it did, remember?" said Claire.

"Right, but after his sister died, it was Taylor and David that were meant to die...not _Donald_ and Taylor." explained Dallas.

"So...are you saying that a someone Death skipped, can also go at anytime?" asked David.

"Right. The list of rules to survive this, might've just been expanded." said Claire.

The three spawned worried looks, then they heard screaming in the back.

"Stop the bus!" yelled the boy who had the worried look on his face. "The bus is gonna crash!"

Moments later, chaos broke out at the front of the bus and the bus driver ordered some people off, they walked off the bus and the bus started.

Dallas could see the two boys running after the bus, eventually the one who had freaked out was in between the bus and a truck. The bus couldn't stop and the other boy pushed the other out of the way, only to be crushed in between the two vehicles. Everyone screamed as the bus crashed just as the boy predicted and the bus-driver was dead.

A car fell into the bus and David was killed under it. Dallas and Claire ran toward the back just as a motorcycle swung inside, the wheel hit Claire at the hip and severed her. Dallas fell over Claire's dead body as more and more people died.

Dallas turned and another car rammed into the front, a metal pole flew across the bus. Dallas' eye's widened and the pole impaled him.

Dallas still wasn't dead, he fell to the ground then out the hole in the bus. His body lay in the streets as the rear of the bus slid toward him. He realized that the boy was right and that Death had started a new order, just as the bus crushed him.

**THE END**

**Read the sequel: **Final Destination 6


End file.
